1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to an exercise assembly structured to facilitate movement and resulting exercise of a user's legs especially, but not exclusively, when the user is in an at least partially seated orientation. Two support members are disposed and structured to movably and at least partially support the feet of the user while continuously moving in a linear, oppositely directed, reciprocal manner. As a result, the feet and legs of the user are urged to reciprocally move with the support members resulting in the exercising of the user's legs while the user is seated.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is commonly recognized, physical exercise is fundamental for maintaining overall good health as well as facilitating the efficient functioning of the various parts of the human body, such as legs, arms, etc. However, many geographical areas of the world have been industrially developed to the extent where physical labor, more common in years past, has been significantly reduced and in many cases eliminated. As a result, a large number of individuals perform their daily tasks or functions while seated. Moreover, the fairly recent development and proliferation of computer technology, has resulted in a significant portion of today's labor force, remaining seated at a desk or other work place. As a result, many individuals receive practically no physical exercise during the work day. Such physical inactivity can, over the course of time, negatively impact an individual's health.
More specifically, the lack of physical activity may directly affect circulation and in turn result in joint and leg pains, fatigue and an overall discomfort. One obvious solution to the lack of exercise is the practice of a simple but appropriate exercise routine or procedure such as, but not limited to, walking, jogging, etc. However, consistent adherence to such exercise routines frequently involves regular exposure to the outdoors. While in many situations, outdoor activity may be considered beneficial there are times when an individual will be subjected to uncomfortable weather conditions such as heat, rain, etc.
In order to overcome such disadvantages and problems, modern day societies have turned to the commercial availability of gymnasiums and/or like exercise facilities which allow an individual to perform an exercise routine under more favorable or comfortable conditions. Obvious disadvantages associated with such commercial facilities include cost as well as logistics. Therefore, such facilities must be conveniently located and meet an individual's budgetary restrictions.
Therefore, there is a need in this area for an exercise assembly which is low in cost, reliable in operation and convenient in terms of size, configuration and overall structure. Such a proposed exercise assembly could be primarily, but not exclusively, used to provide at least a minimally required amount of exercise to the feet, legs and possibly other lower torso portions of an individual. In addition, such a proposed exercise assembly should be operative to allow its use in either a work or domestic environment by an individual while in an at least partially seated orientation.
As a result, a proposed leg exercise assembly would be structured to provide at least a minimal but adequate amount of exercise to an individual in a manner which would significantly reduce the need for the performance of more ambitious exercise procedures, on an everyday basis.